Feliz Cumpleaños, Gaz!
by KidKourage
Summary: When Mike-the-Brother finds out that his bestest friend Gaz has never had a birthday party all her own, he sets out to rectify that problem! Pizza, video game tournaments, and general mayhem ensue! Te gusta mi español, si? Chapter 4 is now available!
1. Kotchi wo Muite

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Gaz!

An Invader Zim Fanfiction by KidKourage

_Part 1—Kotchi wo Muite!_

          It would appear that I am overstepping my boundaries and making up birthdays for characters again.  Ah, well, you are smart enough to know that this is fanfiction, that I own nothing, and that I am insane enough to come up with things like this.  You will forgive me, yes?  Incidentally, this particular birthday date has the official 'Mike-the-Brother Seal of Approval;' that is, he didn't start yelling at me to go away and quit bothering him when I told him.  I love that kid so much.  By the way, the title of this chapter comes from the title one of my favorite anime songs, 'Kotchi wo Muite,' sung by Li Meiling of 'CardCaptor Sakura.'  It translates roughly as 'look this way,' or 'look at me.'  Don't worry, it'll all become clear in a few minutes.

The scene is the Moorestown mall, where the gang is just hanging out and having fun on another Sunday afternoon—February 24, 2002.  Something important is about to happen, so watch out for it.  ^_^

Dib (talking very animatedly):  And I really think Dad's going to finally give me his lab under the house.  You know they're building the new Membrane Labs on Route 130, right?  Well, he keeps saying that he'll be doing most of his work there now, so he won't be using the old lab at the house at all.

KidK (gleeful anime-skoolgirl style):  Chance!  That's so cool, Dib—now you'll have even more space to work on your paranormal research.

Mike-the-Brother (sarcastically):  Yeah, maybe now you'll finally catch Bigfoot.  I'm so _sure_.

Dib:  Nonbeliever!  You wouldn't sound so sure of yourself if you knew all that _I_ know!

Zim:  You know _nothing_, filthy Dib-child.  Your head is big, but your brain is oh so small.

Dib:  My head is not big!  And even if it _was_, at least I'm gonna grow into it someday…unlike you!

Zim:  …shut up!  I will destroy you!

Dib:  You will _not_.  Pretty soon I'm gonna have an all-new lab to work in, 

and I'm gonna use it to develop foolproof technology to capture and dissect you!  Dad'll probably be giving me the lab next _week_, as a matter of fact.  My birthday is coming up then, and—

KidK:  Oooo, your birthday?  Why didn't you _tell_ me?  What day?

Dib:  March 4.  This next Monday.

KidK:  Geez, that doesn't give me much time.  I've gotta go buy party stuff, and of course your gift…and stuff!

Gir (screeching):  _I'm making the cake!  _We're gonna have jellybeans an' chocolate bubblegum an' nachos an' tater skins an'…_soup_!

Dib:  Oh, I don't need a big party or anything…

Zim:  Right, don't waste your time on _him_.

KidK (ignoring Zim):  Yeah you do!

Dib:  …well, if you insist.

Gaz (angrily):  Of course.  Of _course_ we'll have a party for you, _Dib_.  I mean, it _is_ your (venomously) '_special day_,' after all.  Why _shouldn't_ we all drop everything to sing your praises?  I'm out of here.  (she storms away in the direction of the Game Stop)

Mike-the-Brother:  Hey, Gaz, wait up!  (he runs after her)

Gaz (calling back):  Stay _away_ from me, Mike!

Mike-the-Brother (stopping abruptly):  Oh.  ………………okay.  (he trudges back to the others)  

Gir:  Why did Gazzy get all screamy, Missy?

KidK:  Yeah, what was _that_ all about?

Dib:  I have no i—oh.  Oh, God!  Geez, what a jerk!  I can't believe I just did that.

KidK:  Did what?

Dib:  I forgot that Gaz's birthday is this week too.  Some brother I am.

KidK:  Don't be too hard on yourself.  It's natural to get all excited about your birthday.  And you remembered now.  So, what day is it?

Dib:  Actually, her real birthday is February 29.  Leap Day.

Gir:  Leap Day!  I'm gonna jump and jump!

Dib:  But there _is_ no 29th most years, so we usually celebrate on March 1…or rather, usually we _don't_.

KidK:  What do you mean?

Dib:  See, our birthdays are so close together, and Dad is so busy, that normally he can only get one day off from his work this time of year, and that's the day we go out to celebrate both our birthdays.  It's really been that way ever since Gaz was born.  And to make it worse…usually the day Dad picks is _my_ birthday, not hers.  God, I feel like such a moron!  First Dad barely remembers her at _all_, and now _I_ forget _completely_!

Mike-the-Brother:  Forget _you_, **_Dib_**.  Shut up about how _you_ feel bad about it, and let's consider how _Gaz_ must feel!  She's probably been hoping for her whole life that somebody would do something special for her birthday and _only_ her birthday, and nobody _has_!  Well, no more! 

KidK:  Sounds like you have an idea, Mike.

Zim (muttering):  His first for the year…

Mike-the-Brother:  I do!  We're gonna have the biggest party _ever_ this Friday night…just for Gaz!

Gir:  Whee!  Gaz-chan no paati!

KidK:  Cool!  We'll get pizza from every different pizza place in the county!

Mike-the-Brother:  Yeah!  And we'll have video game tournaments until midnight!

KidK:  Oh, _way_ past then!

Gir:  I wanna be Princess!

Mike-the-Brother:  You _can't_, Gir.  We don't have Smash Brothers Melee, or even a Game Cube for that matt—that's _it_!  _That's_ what we'll do!

KidK:  I think I'm thinking what _you're_ thinking, brother!  We'll all put our money together and get Gaz a Game Cube and a bunch of games!  She's been talking about getting one ever since it came out.

Mike-the-Brother:  Yeah!  Good idea, Gir!

Gir (patting himself on the back):  Good idea, me!

Zim:  This is _not_ happening in my base.  I just barely got it repaired after the whole Sammi incident.

Dib:  Don't worry.  I think I can handle that part of the preparations…I have to have a talk with Dad first, though.

Zim:  Is this going to be another one of those 'surprising parties?'

Mike-the-Brother:  Oh, yeah!  We hafta keep it a secret all week!  That shouldn't be a problem for KidK, cuz she hasta be at skool, but the rest of you hafta zip your lips.  I can get Mom to take me during the week to buy the Game Cube and stuff, and after we pick up KidK on Friday afternoon we're gonna hafta work quickly to get everything set up and get the pizza ordered.

Zim:  I don't care about _that_.  I just wanted to know if there was going to have to be some kind of elaborate plan to keep the Gaz-girl out of her house for several hours…because I am _not_ going to be the one to do that this time.

KidK:  She'd never fall for it if _you_ asked her to go anywhere anyway, Zim.  That's gonna have to be Mike's job.

Mike-the-Brother:  _What_?!

KidK:  You have to ask Gaz out on Friday evening so we can get everything set up wherever Dib has in mind, and then you have to make sure she comes there.

Mike-the-Brother (looking embarrassed):  It…doesn't have to be a…_date_…does it?

KidK:  Of course not!  It'll just be two bestest friends going somewhere to have fun together.  Like when Zim took me to dinner and a movie before I started skool.

Mike-the-Brother:  Like…you and Zim?!  No _way_!  That was a date, and you know it!

Zim:  It was _not_ a date!

Dib:  Who cares?  Mike, you're the only one she'll agree to go out with.

Mike-the-Brother:  Can you please stop saying 'go _out_ with?'

Dib:  Fine.  You're the only she'll agree to go _somewhere_ with.

Mike-the-Brother:  That's right.  But…you saw how _mad_ she was.  Do you think she'll even want to go anywhere with _me_?

KidK:  Oh, I think she will.  You just have to ask nicely.  Oh, I know!  Make it sound like you want to take her out for her birthday!  That way, you'll look like the gallant gentleman, and she won't suspect that there'll be even more fun waiting for her when she gets home!

Mike-the-Brother:  Okay.  I'll go find her.  She has to come home with us anyway.

KidK:  You do that.  We'll go wait for you in the car.

Mike-the-Brother:  Good!  (he runs off in search of Gaz)

KidK (admonishing tone):  And I don't want to hear any taunts out of any of you boys, either.  

Zim:  But…_he_ dared ridicule _me_ when _I_ was in the same situation.

KidK:  Then it's up to you to be the bigger man about this and not retaliate.

Dib:  Zim can't _possibly_ be the bigger man.

Gir:  Master's bigger than _me_!  Missy, can I do all the cooking?

KidK:  Well, we're getting pizza like I said, but I guess you can make the cake and get all the drinks and snacks together and stuff.  And you can definitely go with me to get the pizza.

Gir:  Neato!  I'm gonna make a big cake that's all purple like Gazzy!

KidK:  I'm sure she'll love it.

Dib:  Remember, now, to really make this work _perfectly_, you have to completely drop the idea of having a party for _me_.  And don't give me any gifts, either.

Zim:  I wasn't _going_ to, Dib-monkey.

KidK:  But I've _got_ to get you _something_.  

Dib:  No!  Nothing is going to accidentally overshadow my sister's party!

KidK:  Well…if that's what you really want.  That's really sweet of you, Dibby.  ^_^  You're a good brother.

Dib:  Wait until Friday before you decide on that.  I've got…_plans_.

Meanwhile, Mike has finally caught up to Gaz in the mall's Hot Topic.

Mike-the-Brother:  Hey, Gaz.

Gaz:  ……..I thought I told you _not_ to follow me.

Mike-the-Brother:  But KidK says it's time to go home.

Gaz:  So?  I'll catch a bus or something later.  (she goes back to looking at a display of neat goth-y earrings)

Mike-the-Brother:  You know, those little skull ones are kinda cool.  I don't know anything about jewelry, but I'll bet they'd look nice on you.  They match your necklace, I mean.

Gaz:  Tch.  I guess so.

Mike-the-Brother (picking up the earrings):  Here, I'll get them for you.  Kind of like an early birthday present, you know?

Gaz:  How…how do you know when my birthday is?

Mike-the-Brother:  Oh, you must've told me at some point.  I don't really remember.  It's Friday, right?  Well, not really, cuz you've got that really sweet Leap Year thing going on, but…

Gaz:  ……..

Mike-the-Brother:  I'll just go buy these, then.  (he goes over to the counter and is treated to the usual Moorestown Hot Topic reprise of 'oh, man, the computerized cash register system just doesn't work too good,' then comes back to where Gaz is standing)  Here you go.

Gaz (taking the bag in a stunned kind of way):  …thanks.

They leave the store and start the walk through the mall to the exit.

Mike-the-Brother:  And you know what else I was thinking?  We should go somewhere Friday to celebrate.

Gaz:  No.  I am not going on a date with you.

Mike-the-Brother:  _Ew_, no!  Not a date!  Gross!  I just mean we could go see a movie and tear it up or something.

Gaz (looking up at Mike skeptically):  You can't even drive.

Mike-the-Brother:  I'll get my parents to take us and then go see something totally stupid by themselves.  Come on, it'll be fun!

Gaz:  Isn't that KidK's line?  

Mike-the-Brother:  Anybody can say it!

Gaz:  Okay, okay, I'll go.  But you'd better not try to turn it into something creepy, or I will cave your skull in with a sledgehammer.

Mike-the-Brother:  So, what time should I pick you up on Friday?  Around four?  That way, I'll have you home by dinner time.

Gaz:  You cheapskate.  Not even buying me dinner.

Mike-the-Brother:  You want dinner?  We could—

Gaz:  No, I'm just messing with your mind.  Four's okay.  Oh, and Mike?

Mike-the-Brother:  Yeah?

Gaz:  Thank you. 

Mike-the-Brother:  No prob.  

The walk the rest of the way to KidK's car in silence, and thus the trip to the mall is over.  Later that evening at the Membrane house…

Prof. Membrane (on a vid screen):  Are you sure that's what you want for your birthday, son?

Dib:  Never been more sure of anything, Dad.  But you can't forget.  When you come home, you have to sign all the receipts, or they won't send anything.  I already made all the orders, so all I need is your signature.

Prof. Membrane:  Will do, son.  It'll do my heart good to see that old lab put to use again.  Now I've got to go put the finishing touches on my perpetual motion machine—this one is really going to make the world a better place to live in!  I'll be home around two tomorrow morning.  Order some Chinese for you and your sister.  And make sure you feed the puppy.

Dib:  *sigh*  Sure, Dad.  Thanks.  See you.

The screen goes blank and Dib goes upstairs to hide all the paperwork he'd been showing to his father.  He is met by Gaz in the hallway.

Dib (quickly hiding the papers behind his back):  Oh!  Gaz!  How are you this lovely evening?

Gaz:  Don't be weird.  Get out of my way.

Dib:  Yes!  I will get out of your way!  (he lets Gaz pass)  Well, see you later! (he darts into his room)

Gaz:  Freak.  (thinking)  _God, what is **wrong** with everyone?  They were all being so strange in the car home…and what's with Mike acting all creepy all of a sudden?  And now Dib's acting stupider than usual.  Oh, well, who cares?  It just means Dib stays away from me and I get a free movie out of the deal.  Huh._  (she shrugs)  Oh, man, I'm missing the marathon of 'Sick, Sad World!'

And with that blatant 'Daria' reference, it's time to end this chapter of '¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Gaz!'  You will look forward to the next installment!  You will!  You are now on the edge of your seat waiting to find out what's going on with Dib ordering 'things,' and what Mike and Gaz are going to do on their 'not-a-date,' and if KidK will be able to keep Gir from exploding her kitchen in an attempt to bake!  Now, begin your looking forward!  Obey me!  You know you want to!

_What Will Happen Next?  Find Out In Part Two!  Muhahahahaaaaaaa!_


	2. Departure

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Gaz!

An Invader Zim Fanfiction by KidKourage

_Part 2—Departure_

          Well, what do you know?  This chapter's named after an anime song too.  This one's 'Departure,' an instrumental selection from 'Rurouni Kenshin.'  I've never seen this show, but it has some really good background music, as I've discovered from downloading nearly every song at danime.com.  And…you don't care.  On with the tale of Gaz's magical love adventure…I mean birthday party.

The scene is KidK's house, on Friday, March 1, around 3:00 PM!  KidK has once again returned home after a lovely (read: painful) week at college, and is currently hard at work in her kitchen with her boyfriend, Gir.

KidK:  Okay, now we mix it real good to make sure the chocolate chips are spread throughout the batter.  For that we need—

Gir:  The mixer!  Can I mix it, Missy?

KidK:  If you're very careful.  Here, I'll hold you up so you can reach, and you hold the mixer.  Now you put it on the second setting and move it around through the batter, and we'll count to 120 seconds together.

Gir:  I'm turnin' it on now.  Mix-y mix-y!

Sammi (ears perked at the sound of the mixer):  *bark!*  *whine*

KidK:  Ten, eleven, twelve…sorry, Sam, but you can't eat cake batter.  It's ooky until it's cooked…nineteen, twenty, twenty-one…

Mike-the-Brother (entering the kitchen):  Don't mess up that cake, sis.

KidK:  Your confidence in me is overwhelming.  If you think you can do a better job, then you come do it!  

Gir:  Forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven, sixty-five…

KidK:  No, Gir, forty-eight.

Gir:  Forty-eight, seventy-two…

Mike-the-Brother:  You're gonna get it all wrong!

KidK (classic me-quote):  Don't _freak_, Mike!

Mike-the-Brother:  But it's gotta be perfect!  Nobody wants to eat a cake that isn't mixed right.

KidK:  We're doing a good job.

Mike-the-Brother:  And is it going to cook in time?  How long does a cake take to cook?  Are you sure it'll be _ready_?!

KidK:  We went over this before.  A cake takes forty minutes to bake.  So it'll be done cooking before you and the units go to pick up Gaz.  And then Gir and Zim and I are taking the cake and all the other stuff over to Dib's house about fifteen minutes after that, so we'll be sure you're gone.  Then we're decorating the cake over there, so we don't have to worry about transporting it after it's all done.  See?  It all makes sense.

Mike-the-Brother:  It just seems like we'll be cutting it too close.

KidK:  Close?  Nahhh.  If _anything_, we'll be all finished and hanging around waiting for _you_ guys.  Your movie starts at 4:30, and it'll go about an hour and a half, and then you have to drive home, so you won't be back before 6:30.  By then everything will be set up and we'll already have all the pizza staying warm in Dib's oven.  It's not going to be a problem, so don't worry.  

KidK's Dad (poking his head in):  When do you think I should start worrying? (note: classic Dad-quote)

KidK:  You _especially_ have nothing to worry about!  Just go watch your movie.

KidK's Dad:  But…my kids are gonna be over at some stranger's house all night!

KidK:  The Membranes aren't strangers.  (to Gir)  Gir, you can stop mixing now.  Now I'm gonna pour it into the pans.  (she sets Gir on the floor and carefully starts pouring the batter into the two cake pans)

KidK's Dad:  But there isn't going to be enough parental supervision!  Are you sure you don't want me to stay and guard you all?

KidK (laughing):  Dad, you just want some of this cake!

KidK's Dad (pouty):  I like cake.

Mike-the-Brother:  Well, you can't have any.  You can have snacks at the concession stand at the movies.

KidK's Dad:  Oh, right.

KidK:  OK, Gir, you want to put them in the oven?

Gir:  Yes!  

KidK:  Here we go, then!  (she picks Gir up, and he grabs one of the pans)

Gir:  Wheeeeee!  We're _bakin'_!

Miraculously, both pans end up in the oven, and forty minutes passes in the blink of an eye.  By this time, Mike and the parents are all ready to head out.

Mike-the-Brother:  Now, don't forget anything.  I know how stupid you can be sometimes.

KidK (fake stupid):  Derrrrrr, sometimes?  What that mean?  (normal voice)  Seriously, Mike, go have fun.  And whatever you do, don't let Mom and Dad see the same movie as you.

Mike-the-Brother:  Oh, we already have that worked out.  Me an' Gaz are seeing 'Kung POW!,' and Mom an' Dad are going to that artsy-fartsy movie 'The Royal Tenenbaums.'

KidK:  Aw, I wanted to see both of those!  Well…make sure you tell me how pointlessly stupid and therefore incredibly MSTable 'Kung POW!' was.

Mike-the-Brother:  Okee.  Mom, hurry up!

KidK's Mom (emerging from the bathroom):  Hey, I was fixing my hair!

Mike-the-Brother:  It's simply lovely.  Nowcanwepleasego?!  Gaz'll be waiting for us!  And Dad's already down in the car, so he's probably mad already!

KidK's Mom:  If he wants to be mad, that's _his_ problem, isn't it?

Mike-the-Brother:  *groan*  Oh, please don't tell me you're gonna be like this the whole car ride over.

KidK:  Bye!  Have fuuuuuuun!

Gir:  Eat lotsa poopcorn!  Heehee, poopcorn…

Sammi:  *yip!*

Thus, Mike and his parental units leave the house.  Meanwhile, KidK is having some problems.

KidK:  OK, let's see.  We have the cake in the cake-saver all set to go, and all the icing and gel-frosting and whatnot…and all the decorations we bought this afternoon…good!  Now all we have to do is…the hardest thing of all!  _Oh, Zimmyyyyyyyyyyy_! (her scream causes one of the house's many secret computer screens to slide out of the ceiling)

Zim (appearing on the screen):  What?

KidK:  S'almost time to go.  Just wanted to let you know so's you could stop whatever you're working on.

Zim:  Why?  I told you before, I'm not going.

KidK:  And I told _you_ before, yes you _are_!

Zim:  Why should I?  It's not as if I even _like_ the Dib's stinky sister.

KidK:  Don't cop an attitude with me.  You are going and that's that!

Zim (folding his arms):  Make me.

KidK:  Oh, what, are we six years old now?  What's your major malfunction, Zim?  What've you got against Gaz?

Zim:  …nothing _specifically_.  But she's the awful _Dib_-thing's relative, and _human_ at that!  And I've already given you so much currency for her stupid gift!  I owe you nothing more!

KidK:  But we can't have a party with just four people and a dog.

Zim:  You are taking Sammi with you?

KidK:  Yeah, what are we supposed to do?  Leave her here by herself?  Besides, she likes Gaz.  And she _loves_ Dib.

Zim:  Feh.  Not as much as she loves _me_.  But…a thought occurs to me.  Who will be keeping an eye on Sammi whilst _you_ four are all making _idiots_ of yourselves with your party?

KidK:  You!  Come on, you've gotta come to make sure Sammi stays out of trouble.  You're the only one who can do it!

Zim:  I am?  …yes, I am!  For I am the almighty dogmaster!  I will attend this party, not to behave like a stupid, brainless human, but to act as the responsible Irken dogwatcher!

KidK:  Oh, Zim, that really puts my mind at ease.  Knowing you're in charge will keep me from worrying.

Zim:  Of course it will.  So, are we going or what?

KidK:  I'll meet you at the car, responsible Irken dogwatcher.  Heheh.  

At about the time that KidK, Zim, Gir, and Sammi pile into KidK's car at their house, Mike-the-Brother is ringing the doorbell at his bestest friend's house, ready to begin an evening of fun that is definitely not a date.

Gaz (opening the door):  Hey, Mike.

Mike-the-Brother:  You set to go?

Gaz:  Yeah.

Mike-the-Brother (noticing something):  Hey, you're wearing the earrings I got you!

Gaz:  Yeah, well, you were right.  They _do_ look good on me.  (she pokes him hard in the arm) Quit looking at me and let's go.  (she walks past him to the car and they get in)

KidK's Mom:  Hiiii, Gaz!  Happy Birthday!  How are you?

Gaz:  Fine, Mrs. Mike's Mom.  You?

KidK's Mom:  Oh, I'm just fine, hon.  Did you kids decide what movie you're going to see yet?

Mike-the-Brother:  Mom, I already told you—we're going to 'Kung POW!' and you're staying out of our way watching 'Royal Tenenbaums.'

KidK's Dad:  But I wanna see 'Kung POW!' too!  I hear it's so absolutely horrible that it's good.

Gaz:  I think it's supposed to be making _fun_ of all the serious kung-fu movies that are absolutely horrible.

KidK's Mom:  Well, _I_ heard that it _is_ one of those absolutely horrible serious kung-fu movies edited with new dialogue and a new lead actor to make a parody.

KidK's Dad:  How come _you_ know that?  Usually _I'm_ the one who knows all about the movies we watch beforehand…unless they're animated.  That's Missy's department.

KidK's Mom:  I don't know, I read it in the newspaper.

KidK's Dad:  Not fair that these kids get to go see the movie I wanted to see.

KidK's Mom:  I also think I read that 'The Royal Tenenbaums' is one of the best movies of the year, and that it's _actually_ good, not just 'so bad it's good.'  And it's done by the same guy who did 'Rushmore.'

KidK's Dad:  Oh, well, that's all right, then.  You still sure you want us to see a different movie than you guys?  There can be all kinds of crazy people in movie theaters, you know.

Mike-the-Brother:  Don't worry, Dad.  Johnny's already seen every movie at Regal—he was complaining to KidK about how bad they all were last weekend when they thought we were all asleep.

KidK's Mom:  What's _that_ supposed to mean?

Mike-the-Brother:  Well, you did say 'crazy people…'  Actually, he said that 'Royal Tenenbaums' was the only movie he'd ever _think_ of seeing again, so…

KidK's Dad (sarcastically):  Oh, good.  Our movie has the 'Skinny Comic Book Artist Seal of Approval.'

Gaz:  I like Johnny.  I don't think I've ever wanted to destroy his mortal body and immortal soul.

KidK's Dad:  Uh oh, Mike, looks like Zim's love rival is _your_ love rival too!

Mike-the-Brother:  Uh oh, Dad, KidK has two boyfriends at once and you just _acknowledged_ that fact!

KidK's Dad:  Oh, God, you're _right_!  And I just left her at home with one of them without parental supervision!  Nooooooooooo!

KidK's Mom:  Calm down and drive!

Aw, isn't that cute?  Well, it is at around this time that KidK and her posse are arriving at Dib's house.  Sammi is on her newly acquired leash, and is currently attempting to pull her responsible Irken dogwatcher's arm out of its socket.  Gir is lugging a big box of party stuff, and KidK is in charge of the cake.  She rings the bell and is greeted by Dib.

Dib:  Oh, good, you're here.  They just left a couple minutes ago, so we should be safe for a couple hours now.  You can put all the cake stuff in the kitchen for now, and I'll take the decorations downstairs and start working on that.

KidK:  Downstairs?

Dib:  Yeah, wait'll you see.  Come on.

They all head downstairs, after making a detour to the kitchen to deposit the cake.  Upon reaching the basement, KidK is surprised to see, where Dib's lab used to be—

KidK:  Sweeeeeeeet!  You converted it into a den-type thing!

Dib:  Well, as I'd expected, Dad was going to move his operations out of the underground lab here, so I get to work there now.  And I just thought, 'You know what Gaz'd probably really like for her birthday?  A game room.'  So I moved all my stuff out of here, went and ordered a bunch of furniture, and told Dad that it was what I wanted for _my_ birthday.

Gir:  Ooooo, lookit all the TVs!  Can we watch Scary Monkey?

KidK:  Yeah, you've got three TVs down here!  What's _that_ all about?

Dib:  One for each of her game consoles.  And a couch for each TV, and a bunch of beanbag chairs for if she wants to sit even closer, and a whole storage center for all her games over here, and a mini-kitchen over there with a refrigerator for her to keep her soda and snacks in so I don't accidentally eat them, a microwave for heating things up, and a table and chairs for eating at!

KidK: When did you _do_ all this?!

Dib:  Well, it really is a good thing that Gaz usually holes up in her room after skool and ignores the entire outside world, because stuff has been getting delivered since Tuesday.

KidK:  Man, I just can't _wait_ to see the look on her face when Mike brings her down here!

Sammi:  *bark!*  (she pulls on the leash to get closer to Dib)

Zim:  Would you _stop_ that!  Sit!

Sammi:  (she sits down, but keeps wagging her tail)

Gir:  Sister likes it too.  _Now_ can we watch Scary Monkey?

KidK:  No, but we can do something even better—go decorate the cake!

Gir:  Okay!

KidK:  Zim, why don't you help Dib with the decorations?

Zim:  Because I am already busy with keeping my dog-minion from _destroying_ the decorations?

Sammi:  *yip yip wag wag wag*

KidK:  Oh, right.  Well, keep doing that then.  We're gonna do the cake and then start making pizza orders.  I made a list of all the places around here, so we'll get a different kind from each.

Dib:  Sounds good.  When you're done with the cake, bring it down here and we'll put it in the 'fridge.

KidK:  Okie dokie.  See you in a few minutes!

I really think we should check up on our other group of wonderful party people, don't you?  At the Regal Cinemas in fabulous Burlington, New Jersey…

KidK's Mom:  You kids go and have fun.  And don't sit too close to the screen, or you'll get a headache.  (to KidK's Dad)  Gee, are you sure you have all the snacks you need?

KidK's Dad:  Hey, _you_ were the one who wanted popcorn.  All I wanted was Whoppers.  (they walk off, arguing about who ordered what)

Mike-the-Brother (waving overly cheerfully):  Bye, parents!  I love youuuu!  (in more normal tones)  I thought they'd never leave.

Gaz:  Are you coming or not?  Our theater is this way.

They walk down to auditorium number 3, and are hardly surprised when it isn't one of the huge stadiums, but a medium-sized theatre with only around 100 seats.  Hey, it could be worse—they could be in the theater reserved for artsy movies, which has only 50.  At least the seats are still graduated so the people in front of you are just annoyingly loud, not annoyingly blocking your view.

Mike-the-Brother:  Right side or left side?

Gaz:  Left.  We're left kind of people, you know?

Mike-the-Brother:  Heh.  Okay, and I'll sit on the aisle so any creeps who want to start something with you have to get through me first.

Gaz (sarcastically):  Oh, my hero.

Mike-the-Brother:  Man, we got here just in time!  The previews are already starting.

Gaz:  Gosh, I wonder if we'll get to see the one for 'Ice Age' again.

Mike-the-Brother:  Oh, look, Gaz!  We do!  Man, this is almost as bad as the 'Rugrats' movies, and they advertise those for like two _years_ in advance.

Gaz:  Psh!  Stupid Nickelodeon…you'd think they'd find something better or at least _new_ to push.

Mike-the-Brother:  Even if they ever _did_ have something decent on their channel, they probably wouldn't even _realize_ it.  I mean, what kind of ree-ree cancels 'Angry Beavers?'

Gaz:  Heh.  'Ree-ree.'  

Mike-the-Brother:  Oooo, check it out!  They didn't play that Britney Spears Pepsi commercial this time!  We are _saved_!

The movie begins, and the audience is treated to a foggy, nighttime view of an Asian-style house where something bad is about to happen.  If you've never seen 'Kung-POW!,' you should.  It's stupid, but hilarious.  I won't spoil the ending or the very best jokes for you.  ^_^

Mike-the-Brother:  Check this dude's voice!  What does he think he is, a cat?  Hee, their words don't match their mouths.

Gaz:  I think that's part of the parody.  See, look—we're getting the 'Crouching Tiger' thing now, only it's a baby doing all the weird flying around fighting stuff, so it's funny.

Mike-the-Brother (unenthused):  Ha ha ha…oh my God!  Did you see _that_?!  She just chucked the kid down the hill!  Wahahahahaaaaaa!

Gaz:  *snort*  Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Meanwhile, KidK is now through with making her orders to the pizza places and is about to leave to go start picking up the food.  However, Gir has another good idea.

Gir:  Missy?

KidK:  Yeah, Gir?

Gir:  I's just thinkin'…ya think we could get Squeezy to come?

KidK:  Oh, I didn't even think of that!  We'll need more people for the game tournaments than just six, and I'll bet Todd'd love to come.  Do you know his phone number?

Gir:  I dooo…I'll call him!  (he grabs the phone and dials)  Helloooooo…no, I wanna talk ta Squeezy.  Squeezy?  Izzat you?

Squee (on the other end—duh):  Gir?  Sorry about my Mom.  She forgets sometimes that I live here.

Gir:  Hey!  You wanna come over for a party?

Squee:  Party?

Gir:  Yeah!  With cake!  We're gonna party down!  It's off the heezy, Squeezy!  (he starts breakdancing)

KidK:  Okay, Gir, you're getting too excited.  Let me take it from here.

Gir:  'kay.  (he hands her the phone and dances away)

KidK:  Todd?

Squee:  Er, Missy?

KidK:  Yup.  I'm over at Dib's house.  We're having a party for Gaz's birthday tonight, and Gir wanted to invite you.  Want to come?  I can pick you up during my run to pick up all the pizza, so you don't need a ride or anything.

Squee:  Can I really come?  Neat!  I'll just ask my Dad.  (he puts his hand over the phone and shouts) Dad!

Squee's Dad:  What are you still doing here?!

Squee (uncovering the phone):  Okay, I can come.

KidK:  Sweet!  Now I just need to know your address, and Gir and I will be by in about half an hour, forty-five minutes.

Squee:  My house is number 779.

KidK:  Oh, that's right!  And Johnny lives next door, right?  Hey, maybe he'd like to come too…do you have his phone number?  I've never thought to ask him.

Squee:  I don't even think he has a phone anymore.  He has…_things_ in his house, Missy.  I don't think you should go there.  Shmee hears things.

KidK:  It's just 'Nny-kun's house.  When I come to get you I'll just knock and see if he's home.

Squee:  I'll wait in the car.

KidK:  Todd, there's nothing to be scared of!  Well, see you in a little bit.

Squee:  'Bye, Missy!  (they hang up)

Gir:  Izzi comin'?

KidK:  Yes.  And we're gonna see if 'Nny wants to come too, okay?

Gir:  Yaaaaaay!  Johnny-man!  (off on another tangent)  Gazzy will be sooo happy when she sees my cake!

KidK:  Indeed.  Now let's just go make sure that Zim and Dib haven't killed each other before we go.  (she goes to the top of the stairs)  Zim!  Dib!

Zim (calling up):  What do you want now?

KidK:  We're going to get the pizza and to pick up Todd!

Dib:  Oh, good idea inviting him!  But…now we have an odd number for the tournaments!

KidK:  I know!  That's why I'm gonna ask Johnny over too!

Dib:  Okay!

Zim:  Don't you dare!

KidK (pointedly ignoring this):  I'm going now!  Say 'bye bye,' Gir!

Gir:  Bye bye, Gir!

With that, the two pizza picker-uppers go out to KidK's car and set out to…pick up pizza.  What horrors await them?  Well, I'm keeping you in suspense!  I am evil!

_Continue Your Looking Forward, Mortals!  Things Are About To Happen!  Cool Things!  OK?  OK!_


	3. Party Night

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Gaz!

An Invader Zim Fanfiction by KidKourage

_Part 3—Party Night!_

          Well, the first one was a whim, the second one was repetition, and now it's a pattern.  This chapter, too, is named after an anime song—'Party Night' from 'Di Gi Charat.'  Again, I've never seen this show, but from what I hear it's really cute.  And the song is just so darned catchy!  'Hold me, baby, norinori paati, hitomi made kagayaite!'  Ahem.  That's enough of that.  Here comes more fun birthday night fun just for you!

The scene is the Pizza Hut some ways down the highway from KidK's town!  Wait, why is that something to be excited about?  I mean, Pizza Hut does (arguably) make the best pizza in the New Jersey area, but, as you are about to see, the service is not as awesome as the food.

KidK:  No, I did _not_ order a Big New Yorker.  I ordered a Cheese Lovers' Plus with bacon and pork topping.

Gir:  I likes da pig meat!  Piggy piggy!

KidK:  Exactly.  Now, where is my pizza that I ordered within a reasonable time of showing up, so as to give you guys all the time you'd need to make it?  

Hut Worker Zack:  Um…are you sure you didn't order a Big New Yorker?

KidK (exasperated):  _Yes_ I'm sure!  For the last time!

Hut Worker Zack:  Only, we've only had one order for a Cheese Lovers', and that was made by somebody named…lessee…Melissa.

KidK:  That's _me_, you—(she takes a deep breath and continues)  I already _told_ you that that's who I am.

Hut Worker Zack:  Ohhhh, you said 'Melissa!'  I thought you said '_Marissa_.'  Like with an 'r.'

KidK:  Well, I didn't.

Hut Worker Zack:  But…how do I know that you _didn't_ say 'Marissa' and that _now_ you're just saying you're Melissa to get this pizza?

KidK:  Because I—Gir?

Gir:  Yes, Missy?

KidK (pointing):  That man has your pizza, and he won't give it to you.

Gir:  Really?

KidK:  Yes.  He's a meanie, isn't he?

Gir (eyes filling with tears):  Yes…I want my pizza!  I _want_ it!  _I need pizza_!  Gimme _gimme_ **_nowwwwwwwwwwww_**!

Random Woman:  What is wrong with that…thing?

Random Man:  Are you depriving that kid of pizza?  Now that's just wrong.

Random Woman:  Yeah!  You should be ashamed of yourself, young man!

Hut Worker Zack (embarrassed):  Er…here's your pizza, miss.

KidK:  Thank you.  And here is your money.  See, that's what happens when people order pizza—you give it to them and they give you money in return!  Isn't that neat?  Come on, Gir, the nice man gave us your pizza.

Gir (still screeching):  _Waaaaaaaah_!  _Yeeeeeeeeeee_!  **_I want_**—okay let's go.

They go out to the car with the first of the night's pizzas, and then set out for their next stop—the nearby Papa John's.

Gir:  That was fun, Missy!  Can we do it again?

KidK:  It all depends on if they give me trouble at the next place.

Gir:  Yay!  Pizza pizza!  Lots of fun, good time for _all_!

KidK (laughing):  _I_ am having very _good_ time.  Heh.  We've watched that DVD of animated 'Clerks' too much in the past few days, haven't we?

Gir:  Deeeee…veeeee…deeee?

KidK:  Nevermind.  Well, here we are!  I luv Papa John's pizza…

Gir:  I like to dip it!

KidK:  Yup!  (they park and go inside)  Hello, pizza for Melissa?

Papa John's Worker Carmen:  Okay…here you go!  One pepperoni with extra dipping sauce.

Gir:  Dip for you and dip for me!  And lotsa dip for Squeezy!  

KidK:  We're gonna go pick him up next, all right?  (to Carmen)  Here's da money.  And by the way—thank you for a job well done.

Papa John's Worker Carmen (a bit surprised):  Oh!  Well…thanks!  Come again!

KidK:  Yeah, I think I might do that.  

Gir:  I love you, lady…_look at my piggy_!  (he thrusts his piggy into Carmen's face)

KidK:  Gir, come on.

Gir:  Okee.  Gonna see Squeezy!

They go out to continue their pizza journey.  Next stop—Todd Casil's house!  However, that'll take a few minutes, so we should check up on Mike and Gaz at the Regal Cinemas.  In the darkened theater…

Mike-the-Brother:  Uh oh…the Chosen One has to fight Masta Pain!

Gaz:  Don't you mean 'Betty?'

Mike-the-Brother:  Oh, right.  Betty.  But Masta Pain can do such cool things with a chain and stuff!  (announcer voice)  _How_ will they _ever_ stop him?

Gaz:  Yeah, the Chosen One is even getting beat up by his training partners!  That guy kinda _deserves_ to get whacked with two-by-fours.  Heheh…_thwack_!

Mike-the-Brother:  Why is he the Chosen One anyway, since he can't fight as good as Masta Betty?

Gaz:  Cuz of the creepy tongue thing.

Mike-the-Brother:  You know, that's kinda unnecessary to the plot.

Gaz:  _I_ thought so.  Well, maybe it'll all become clear in the end.

Mike-the-Brother:  In _this_ kind of a movie?  Still, it _is_ funny.

Gaz:  I wish more people would get killed.

Mike-the-Brother:  Er…yeah.  But, anyway, you're having fun, right?  This is a fun thing to do on your birthday?

Gaz:  Well, given the fact that I've never 'done anything for my birthday' in my life, and _you_ actually cared enough to ask me _to_ do something…yes.  This is fun.

Mike-the-Brother:  Oh…good.  Because you _should_ have fun on your birthday.

Gaz:  Oh, it's a _law_ now?

Mike-the-Brother:  Yes.  I order you in the name of the law to have a good time tonight!

Gaz:  Huh.  I don't have to obey anyone who can't beat me in SuperSuperSlash 3.

Mike-the-Brother:  Hey, I _almost_ won that one.

Gaz:  I guess so.  Well, I _suppose_ I can obey you this _once_.  But don't expect anything in the future, you hear me?

Mike-the-Brother:  Heh, okay.

Gaz:  Now watch the movie.

Mike-the-Brother:  ……look!  His clothes _are_ red now!  Bwahahahahaaaa!  (note:  you need to see this movie…you neeeeeed to…)

Gaz:  Heheheh…(thinking)  _This **is** fun.  I can't believe I'm actually having a good time here.  And it's all because of Mike…when he isn't being **annoying**, I guess he's a good friend.  Yeah.  My good friend Mike.  Right._

And speaking of good friends, Gir is about to see one of his!  At house 779…

Gir:  Knock knock!  Squeeeeeezy, we're hoooooome!

Squee's Dad (opening the door):  What?  Who are _you_?

KidK:  Oh, you must be Todd's father.  I'm KidK and this is Gir.  We're—

Squee's Dad:  Don't bother telling me, I don't care.  You're here to take the kid away for a while?

KidK:  Yes?

Squee's Dad:  Good.  (yelling)  Todd!  Get down here!  Those people are finally here to get you off my hands!  

KidK:  Um, is it okay if Todd spends the whole night with us until tomorrow morning?  We're going to an all-night party, and—

Squee's Dad:  Are you _kidding_?!  You can keep him _forever_ if you want!  All he does around here is use up my paycheck on stupid stuff like _food_ and _clothing_.  You…aren't going to want me to _pay_ you for this, are you?

KidK:  No.  Now, I know it really isn't my place to say this, but I will anyway.  You are just about the _lousiest_, most _deadbeat_—

Squee (arriving and pulling KidK out the door):  Bye Dad, see you later!  

Squee's Dad:  Hopefully not.

Squee (shutting the door):  Hi, Missy.  Thanks for coming to get me.

KidK:  Why'd you stop me?  I was gonna tell that guy off!  He can't talk about you like that!

Squee:  Why not?  I'm used to it.  And, anyway, he's still my Dad.

KidK (stunned):  ……………..

Gir:  Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Squeezy!

Squee:  Hi, Gir!

Gir:  We got pizza!  We gonna eat it 'til we puke!

Squee:  Uh…neat.  Well, shouldn't we be going?

KidK:  ……………..right.  Oh, wait, no, I hafta go see if 'Nny's home.

Squee:  I was hoping you'd forget about that.  _Please_!  I don't want you to get all chopped up and thrown in the dumpster!

KidK:  O_O _Whaaaaat_?!  Where did _that_ come from?

Squee:  I told you, it's a _bad_ idea to go over there!  People go in there and _never come out_!  Really!

KidK:  How about this, then—I'll just ring the bell, and if Johnny doesn't answer, I'll walk away.  And even if he _does_ answer, I won't go inside.  Is that okay?

Squee:  I guess so.  But…can Gir wait in the car with me?

KidK:  If you want.  You guys can sit in the back together and play or whatever.  Just make sure Gir doesn't assault the pizzas.

Gir:  Salt pizza?  I want some!

Squee:  Come on, Gir, let's go be in the car and pray that Missy can come be in the car in one piece and not get her eyes stabbed out.

Gir:  Okay!  Let's race!  

As Gir and Squee run over to the car, KidK makes her way down the sidewalk between the Casil house and (bum bum bummmmm) Number 777.

KidK (thinking):  _Well, I can certainly see why Todd might believe that this house is haunted or something.  It **is** kind of creepy…but obviously it's just a **house**.  Though…it feels funny.  A little bit…wrong?  Psh!  I'm making too much of this.  Here I go.  _(she walks up to the house and rings the 'bell')  _God, what kindofa sound is **that** for a doorbell to make?  Well, maybe it's broken.  Not necessarily anything strange about that…I hope he's home._

And, as we'll see, our friend Johnny _is_ home.  He's just…_busy_ at the moment.  Heheheheheh…

'Nny:  And _that_ one is for that stupid _look_ you gave me at the comic book store!  And _this_ one is for telling your little Dungeons and Dragons pals that I was 'too stupid to play!'  And **_this_** one is for—(he hears the agonizing scream of the doorbell and grins)  Hey, you might just have another companion momentarily.  Ooo, maybe it's a vacuum salesman!  Those are always fun.  Well…heheh…_hang_ _on_!

He heads up the long flight of stairs to the ground floor, muttering something unintelligible, and goes over to one of the semi-boarded-up windows to see who's paying a call on him today.

'Nny:  Oh, I _hope_ they brought product samples…there's a million and _one_ uses for that dustbuster…heheheh.  (he peers out through the slats)  Well, now, let's see who contestant number two—O_O…….oh, _fu_—(he claps a hand over his mouth)  …It's Missy.

Reverend Meat:  So?  Open the door and let her in.

'Nny (in a panic):  Shut up, _shut up_, **_shut up_**!  Jeezus _God_, what do I _do_?!  I thought I told her never to come here!

Reverend Meat:  Well, then, she obviously cares about you a great deal if she'd come despite you telling her not to.  Why don't you invite her in to talk for a while?  Or you could go out dancing together.  Wouldn't that be fun?  

'Nny:  **_No_**!  I can't let her see all the—and I've got frickin' _blood_ all over my shirt!  

Reverend Meat:  My my!  You must _really_ like this Missy girl!  Normally, you wouldn't even _notice_ such things, but you want to look _nice_ for _this_ one!  

'Nny:  I do _not_!  Now would you _please_ just _be quiet_?!  I'm trying to figure out what to _do_, here!

Reverend Meat (sounding bemused):  Well, I suggest you decide _quickly_, then—she's walking away, you know.

'Nny:  _What_?!  **_Wait_**!

He dashes over to the door and practically rips it off its hinges, then sprints across the yard after KidK.

'Nny:  Wait up, Missy!  I'm home!  I'm home!

KidK (turning around):  Oh, 'Nny-kun!  I rang the bell, but when you didn't answer I figured you weren't there.

'Nny (momentarily out of breath):  Well…I…am.  I was just…downstairs.  (he straightens up, completely recovered)  So!  What's up?

KidK:  Well…oh, man, is that _blood_?  Are you all right?!

'Nny (feigning surprise):  What?  Oh, this?  I was just repainting the walls of my basement, and I guess some of the paint spilled.  Ahaha…yes, that's what it is, all right.  Paint.

KidK:  Oh…right.  Well, the reason why I came by was to ask you if you wanted to come to Gaz's birthday party tonight.  Gir wanted Todd to come, and I thought maybe you'd like to come too.

'Nny:  Oh, it's Gaz's birthday?  That's nice.  I like her.

KidK:  So, you want to come?  

'Nny:  Sure.  Why not?  But…I don't have anything to give her—wait, yes I do.  Stay here, I'll be right back!  (he runs back into the house)

KidK (waving at her car):  He's coming!  See, I told you there was nothing to worry about!

Gir:  Woohoo!

Squee:  Um…good?

Inside the house…

Reverend Meat:  Back so soon?

'Nny (not even stopping):  I just need something from downstairs.  (he goes down, returns, and is about to go back outside)  Oh, and one more thing.  (he runs off again, then reappears in a clean shirt)  

Reverend Meat:  —

'Nny:  Don't you even say a word.  (he goes out and slams the door)

Reverend Meat:  Heheheh…'painting' indeed.  I wonder if he even realizes the irony in that.  Ah, well, at least he's going out with that girl…she proves herself useful once again…muhahahahaaaaaa!

Oh dear.  That scares me.  I'd best start writing about something that isn't scary.  Blargh!  Oh, I know!  I know who we haven't seen for a while!  Dib and Zim and Sammi!  I'll bet _they're_ not doing anything scary!  Yes!  Ahahaha…so, back at Dib's house…

Dib:  Yes, yes, I love you, I love you!  Now could you please get _off_ of me?!  Zim!

Zim (smug):  Yeees, Dib-monkey?

Dib:  Call Sammi off!  Aren't you supposed to be keeping her from causing trouble?

Sammi (furiously licking Dib):  *wag wag wag*

Zim:  Oh?  _Is_ she causing trouble?  I thought you humans _enjoy_ being bathed in dog spit.  KidK just said I had to keep her from getting into the food or destroying the decorations.  She didn't say _anything_ about not letting her maul _you_ to death.

Dib:  Well if you don't get her off me, I won't be able to finish getting everything set up!  And that _is_ trouble.  Sammi, stop licking me!

Zim:  Trouble for _whom_?  Me?  It wasn't _my_ job to set up.  No, if it doesn't get done, it will be trouble for _you_.

Dib:  But everyone will know it was _your_ fault!  And…(he grins evilly)…KidK will be upset with you.

Zim (hurriedly):  You know, though I am having _so_ much fun watching my helpful dog-minion bore holes into your giant head with her tongue, I'd _hate_ to see your little sister's party get ruined.  Besides, I can get Sammi to chew your feet off later.  _Sammi_!  _Come_ to Zim!

Sammi:  *bark!* (she runs over to Zim and tackles _him_ to the floor)

Dib:  _How_ did I know you would fall for that?  Bwahahahaha!

Zim:  Ugh!  Sammi!  Do not attack your Master!

Sammi:  *yip yip!*

Dib:  Doo doo doooo…(he ignores Zim's plight and happily continues putting up party decorations)  Oh, is that the phone?

Sammi (perking her ears at the sound of the phone):  *yap yap yap!  bark!*

Dib:  Shhh!  (he clicks on his cell phone)  Hello?  Shut _up_!

Sammi:  *whine*  

Dib:  No, not you KidK.  Sammi.  No, he's _not_.

Zim:  I'm not what?  _Hey_!

Dib:  Okay.  See you in a few minutes.  'Bye.

Zim:  What did you say about me?!

Dib:  That you aren't doing your job properly.

Zim:  How dare you!  Not doing my job right?  Excuse me, but who has been keeping the cake safe all this time?

Dib:  The refrigerator.  Dogs can't open them.

Zim:  Grrrr…I will show you once and for all that _I_ am the most responsible dogwatcher of them all!  You just finish putting up all your stinky, poorly made party things, and we'll _see_ who keeps Sammi quiet and out of trouble!

Dib (shrugging):  Um, okay.  (he goes back to what he was doing)  They're over at Joe's getting the last pizza, so they should be home soon.  Oh, and they picked up Squee and Johnny.

Zim:  Right.  Now then.  Sammi!  Sit!

Sammi:  *wag*  (she sits down)

Zim:  Good dog-minion.  (he picks Sammi up and takes her to the opposite side of the room)  We'll just go over here and ignore the stupid Dib-monkey while he completes his business.  You want your Mistress KidK to be pleased with you, don't you?  She'll be so happy and will forget all about that stupid 'Nny-human and shower you with love—you'd like that, yes?

Dib:  (he rolls his eyes)

Sammi (happily):  *bark!*  

Meanwhile, over at Joe's Pizza, the most local pizza place of them all (and the only one that's actually in KidK's tiny little town)…

KidK:  Yup, it's a white pizza with mozzarella and ricotta cheese.

Squee:  I've never had that kind.  Is it good?

KidK:  Yeah!  Next to Pizza Hut Cheese Lovers', Joe's white with ricotta is my favorite pizza!  And my Dad doesn't really like it, so I always get to eat a lot.

Gir:  Cheese forevah!  How come Johnny-man stayed in the car, Missy?

KidK:  So we could leave it on and then just get in and go.  (she looks outside at her car, where 'Nny is just gazing blankly out the passenger-side window, his chin rested on his hand)  Although…he _has_ been acting a bit weird today.  I think it's because I went to his house even though technically he told me a while back not to.

Squee:  He told you not to go and you did _anyway_?!  You're lucky you're still around to tell us about it!

KidK:  No, I was never afraid anything would happen.  I just wonder…what's he got in there that he doesn't want me to know about?  

Squee (eyes wide):  Horrible machines to grind up—

Joe (in his thick Italian drawl):  Here's you pizza, miss.  

KidK:  Thanks, Joe.  Come on, guys.

Gir:  Byyyyyyyyyyye, Joey!  See ya laaaaaaaaaaaater!

Joe:  Have a nice niiiight…(he always says this—he's a good guy. ^_^)

They go out to KidK's car and head for Dib's house with their ill-gotten booty…I mean pizza.  At just about the same time, over at Regal…

Gaz:  Wow, that ending was weird!

Mike-the-Brother:  Well, it had _one_ thing going for it—you couldn't see it coming a mile away like _most_ movie endings.

Gaz:  I suppose.  And the whole thing with everybody dying but not being dead was pretty funny.

Mike-the-Brother:  Too much blood for my taste…but the dog was good.

Gaz:  Heh.  Squeamish.  Speaking of which, isn't that your Mom?  She looks kinda sick.

Mike-the-Brother (waving):  Hey, Mom and Dad!  Over here!

KidK's Dad:  Oh, hey, Mike.  How was your movie?

Mike-the-Brother:  Pretty good.  There's gonna be a sequel, supposedly.

KidK's Dad:  Well, when that comes out I'm not gonna get conned into not being allowed to see it.

Mike-the-Brother:  What's wrong with Mom?  Wasn't 'Royal Tenenbaums' good?

KidK's Dad:  Oh, it was funny—in an artsy, ironic way.  I liked it.

KidK's Mom:  Well, they didn't have to have that one guy try to commit suicide!  

Mike-the-Brother:  That's what's wrong, all right.

Gaz:  Hey, Mrs. Mike's Mom, I didn't think _anything_ could disturb _you_.  Especially since that little creep _Zim_ lives with you.

Mike-the-Brother:  _And_ Gir.

KidK's Mom:  _They_ don't spew blood in slow motion!

Mike-the-Brother:  Oh, _blood_.  For _that_ you have to go to Johnny.

KidK's Mom:  Why do you say that?

Gaz:  Because he's lame.  By the way, thanks for bringing us, Mr. Mike's Dad.

KidK's Dad:  Well, Mike paid, so I guess it's okay.  Now, who wants to go home?

KidK's Mom:  Me!  (muttering)  I don't know, attempted suicide and drug addictions…

They go out to the Camry and start off for Gaz's house.  Meanwhile, at that very house…

KidK:  Oh, you did a good job, Dib!  Looks great!  Now, all we need to do is set up the food table.

Dib:  You got all the pizza?

KidK:  Yup.  'Nny's bringing them all in.  Five pizzas from five places.  That should be enough for eight people, don't you think?

Dib:  Are you kidding?  Gaz is gonna have leftover pizza for every meal for a week!

Squee:  If Gir doesn't eat it all first…

Gir:  Yeah!  I'm gonna eat it all!

Squee:  No, you shouldn't!

Zim:  Sammi!  Stay away from the table!

Sammi:  *wag wag*

KidK:  Was she good while we were gone, responsible Irken dogwatcher?

Zim:  Oh, yes.  The very _picture_ of proper behavior.  You are happy, no?

Dib:  *snort*

KidK:  Yes.  Good job, Zim.

Zim:  See, Dib-buh!  KidK says I did a good job!  So much for _your_ stupid evaluation of my skills!

'Nny (coming down the stairs):  Where can I put these?

KidK:  Over here.

Zim (malevolently):  Hello, '_Nny_-human.

'Nny (after setting down the pizzas):  Oh, hello, Zim.  Is that dog yours?

Zim:  Yes.  I am her Master.  She does whatever I tell her, so _beware_.

KidK:  Oh, don't be so dramatic, Zimmy.  'Nny, you have to meet Sammi.

'Nny:  Sammi, eh?  (he kneels down to talk to the puppy)  Well, hi there, Sammi.  

Sammi (wiggling excitedly):  *whine*  (she begins licking 'Nny's hands)

'Nny:  Wow, she's friendly!

Gir:  Mah sistah wants to be your homey, Johnny-man!

Squee:  Can I pet her too?

KidK:  Of course.  She'd love to meet you.

Squee:  Heehee…hiya, Sammi.

Zim:  Fine, fine, she loves you.  Now go away!  Sammi!  Sit!

Sammi:  *yip!*  (she sits down, but continues to lick and wag)

Dib (sarcastically):  Oh, yeah, you're her Master all right…wait.  Did anyone else just hear a car door slam?

KidK:  They must be back!  Quick, people, turn off the lights!  Dib, go get them and bring them down here!

Dib:  Right.  (he goes upstairs)

Outside…

Mike-the-Brother:  So it's okay if I stay here for a while and play video games?  (note: Mike is a born actor)

KidK's Dad:  Oh, _sure_, stay here and have _fun_ while _I_ go home and _work_.

KidK's Mom:  Ignore him.  He's just kidding.  You just call when you want to get picked up, Mike.

Mike-the-Brother:  Okay.  Bye!  (he waves until the car is gone)  So, Gaz, what shall I beat you at tonight?

Gaz:  Oh, right, like you could _beat_ me.

Mike-the-Brother:  Hey, it has been known to happen.

Gaz:  Once.  (she opens the door and they go inside, where they are greeted by Dib)

Dib:  Hey, guys!  You've gotta come downstairs to my lab and see what I made while you were gone!

Gaz:  Pff!  As if we _care_, Dib.

Dib:  No, it's really cool!  It could mean a change in the way the whole world's population lives their lives!

Gaz:  I'll bet.  Come on, Mike.  (she moves to go upstairs rather than down)

Mike-the-Brother:  But Gaz!  It sounds really important!  Let's go see real quick before we battle.  If it's stupid like usual, we can always just laugh at Dib.

Gaz:  *harsh sigh*  Fine.

Dib:  Good!  It's just down here.

He leads the way down the stairs into the darkened room below.  Gaz follows, with Mike right behind. 

Gaz:  _This_ is what you wanted to show us?  Your lab with all the lights off?  Oh, real clever Dib.  

Dib:  You want the lights _on_?  (mock reluctantly) Well, okay…  (he flicks on the light switch, illuminating the renovated lab-turned-game room)

Gaz:  Huh?  What's all—

Everyone:  Surprise!

Gaz:  But—

Dib:  Happy Birthday, Gaz!

KidK:  Or, as we say in Spanish, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Gir (leaping on Gaz):  Happy Birthday, dear Gazzy!  Happy Birthday to yoooooou!  

Sammi (excited by all this fun):  *bark!  bark!  bark!*  (she pulls at her leash, yanking Zim along with her)

Zim:  Hey!

Gaz (utterly dumbfounded):  What…what are you all doing?

Mike-the-Brother:  It's a party just for you!  (proudly)  It was my idea.  

Gaz:  Dib, what did you do to your lab?

Dib:  It's not mine anymore.  It's yours.  See, it's got everything you need to enjoy video games, movies, TV, and food.  Pretty good, eh?

Gaz:  But…you didn't have to do anything.

KidK:  Don't even joke.  It's your birthday!  We want you to have fun!  

Gir:  Lookit the cake we made!  Loooooook!  It says, 'For Da Game Queen.'  

Gaz:  _Does_ it?

Gir:  Yup!  ^_^  I wrote it myself!

Mike-the-Brother:  And now, check this out.  Over here.  (he goes over to the biggest of the room's TVs)  You now have your very own Nintendo Game Cube!  And a whole new library of games like Pikmin, Luigi's Mansion, and of course…SSB Melee!

Gaz (with that 'in love' look normally reserved for pizza):  Wow…Game Cube…guys, this is just…wow.

Dib:  Well, the pizza's not getting any hotter, so—

Gaz:  Pizza?!  Why didn't you say so before?!  Where is this pizza?!

KidK:  Over here.  There's Cheese Lovers' from Pizza Hut, pepperoni from Papa John's, veggies from Dominoes, meatball from Pizza, Wings, Steak and Things, and white from Joe's.

Gaz:  OK.  This is, officially, the best day of my life.  Don't even try to top this, because you will fail miserably.  Now…somebody get me a plate.

And so, Gaz's wonderful birthday party begins.  Yay!  Everybody disco _dancing_!  But…who is driving?  Ohmigod, _bear_ is driving!  How can that _be_?  Tom Cruise!  Show me the money!  OK, enough quotes from that 'Clerks' DVD.  Have I reminded you recently to continue your looking forward to another chapter?  Well, you should.

_Sit And Stare Blankly While Waiting For The Next Installment, Which Includes Many Cool Things And…Stuff!  Oh No, Police!  Heh…I Love That DVD Too Much…_


	4. Yamerarenai Yamerarenai

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Gaz!

An Invader Zim Fanfiction by KidKourage

Part 4—Yamerarenai Yamerarenai! 

Well, we're in the home stretch now with the final chapter, titled after the closing theme from 'Tenchi in Tokyo,' that crazy seiyuu-sung tune 'Yamerarenai Yamerarenai.'  That translates as 'Unstoppable Unstoppable,' which I felt appropriately describes Gaz when it comes to video games.  

The scene is the Membrane house's fabulous new game room!  As we join our heroes, they are all crowded around the huge Game Cube-equipped TV.  Five severely decimated pizza boxes sit on the mini-kitchen's table, as well as a demolished purple-frosted cake.  It's getting kind of late at night, but nobody cares, for there is a tournament on!  Let's watch, shall we?

Gaz:  Take this, Zelda!  Samus's Missile Attack!

KidK:  Not likely!  Woo!  Zelda magically flies away!  (dreamily)  I love this character…whoa!  Geez!

Gaz:  Heh.  Did you _really_ think you could escape _that_ easily?

KidK:  Probably not.  But check this out!  Zelda, transform!  Now I shall punish you as Sheik, mysterious warrior of justice!  Wahahahahaaaaa!

Mike-the-Brother:  Man, KidK, shut _up_ already.

KidK:  Oh, like _you_ don't get all dramatic when you battle.

Mike-the-Brother:  Am I really that bad?

Gaz:  _Oh_, yeah.  Hey, KidK, pay attention!  You're about to see your precious princess get blown to bits by the Charge Shot!

KidK:  Nooooooo!  Well, could I have expected any different?  OK, who's playing next?

Gaz:  Yeah, hurry up.  I want to play again.

Dib:  Well, Squee already beat Gir and KidK's fight with Gaz was pretty much predetermined, so we still have two more battles before the second round starts.  Who's fighting who?

Mike-the-Brother:  Pff.  I don't care.  I can beat all _three_ of you guys.  I'm only in this for the last fight—me versus Gaz, winner take all.

Dib:  Come on, Mike.  Even though we all know this is gonna end with you two against each other, we've still gotta make it at least _look_ like a real tournament.

Mike-the-Brother:  Well, if you're so smart, why don't you sacrifice _yourself_ in the fire of my greatness?

Dib:  Fine.  But don't expect me to lay down and quit just because you're the only one who's ever beaten Gaz.

Mike-the-Brother:  Suit yourself.  (dramatically)  The beanbag chairs will now be occupied by the amazing Mike and his feeble opponent, Dib!  (poking KidK)  Move, stupid.

KidK:  Okay, okay, I'm gone.  (she and Gaz relinquish their seats to the next brawlers, and take up spots on the couch)

Gir:  Hiiiii, Princess Zelda!

KidK:  Hi, Princess Peach!

Gir:  Heehee, we are princesses togetha!

Gaz:  _Beaten_ princesses together.

Gir:  Squeezy played real good!

Squee:  No I didn't.  You just kept throwing vegetables at me.  They weren't too hard to dodge.

Gir:  Pika-pika shocked pretty Princess…awwwwww!

Mike-the-Brother:  And now, Ness is going to shock Fox!  Wa-ha!

Dib:  If you can catch me!

'Nny:  This is kind of appropriate—first Missy and Gaz, and now their brothers.

KidK:  Hey, yeah!  Mike!  Avenge your sister's defeat!

Mike-the-Brother:  Will do!  Hey, come back here!

Dib:  Not a chance…wait, wait!  Sammi, get off me!

Sammi (licking Dib as usual):  *wag wag wag*

Dib:  Oh, geez!  I can't see the screen!

Mike-the-Brother:  Excuses, excuses.  Feel the wrath of PK Fire!

Dib:  Not fair!  Zim won't call off his dog!

Zim:  Oh, I thought I _wasn't_ her Master.  Muhahahahaaaaa!

Mike-the-Brother:  Not _his_ dog!  _My_ dog!  

'Nny:  Hey, Sammi!  Over here! 

Sammi:  *yelp!*  (she rushes into Johnny's waiting arms, and he holds her in his lap)

Zim:  Keep your hands off my minion, 'Nny-human.

'Nny (raising an eyebrow):  Well, _you_ weren't doing anything.  Though I suppose that was the point, wasn't it?  To use the dog to distract your hated rival and ruin his chances of winning?

Zim:  You think you're so clever, eh?

'Nny:  No.  You're really rather transparent.

Zim:  I'll give _you_ trans…trans…transthingy!

'Nny:  O_ Save it for the game.

KidK:  Yeah, you guys can fight it out in just a few minutes—you're the only two left who haven't played.

Zim:  Yes!  I will beat you to a pulp and go on to _win_ this pathetic excuse for a tournament!

Gaz (menacingly):  Don't bet on it.

Zim:  I'll bet on whatever I want.  I can defeat you _too_, little Gaz-human.

Gaz:  ¬_O …………….

KidK:  Uh oh.

'Nny:  Uh oh is right.

Sammi (burying her head under 'Nny's arm):  *whine*

Zim (nervously):  Um…of course you know I didn't mean—

Gaz:  Zim, don't _make_ me use Johnny's present on you.  (she brandishes a long purple-handled blade pulled from nowhere) 

Zim:  O_O  I'm just going to go eat some horrible dried potato-things…over there.  (he flees to the safety of the snack table)

Gaz:  Hey, 'Nny, this thing comes in handy.

'Nny:  Nice to see it can be put to good use.  Heh.

Mike-the-Brother:  Don't think you can use that lame Fox Illusion to escape me, Dib!  Haha!  You fell right into my hands!

Dib:  Where'd you come from?!

Mike-the-Brother (all serious):  _Your worst nightmares_.

Dib:  No, I mean how did you manage to get across the screen that quickly?

Mike-the-Brother (supercilious):  Oh, well, it's no hard task for an experienced gamer like—hey!

Dib:  Ha!  You're pretty easily distracted, for an 'experienced gamer.'

Mike-the-Brother:  Rrrrrr!  You're toast, Fox!  Behold, the mighty Mind Toss!  Bwahahahahaaaaaa!  I win.  (Mike likes to imitate kitty-Yzma)

Dib (not really caring):  Okay.  Hey, Zim!  Quit cowering in fear and play your match!

Zim:  I'm not cowering!  I'm enjoying these—Tallest, these are salty—pretzel sticks!  (he stomps back over)  Bring it on, 'Nny-human!

'Nny (ignoring Zim):  Missy, would you mind holding on to Sammi for a minute?

KidK:  Sure.  Here, girl!  (she takes Sammi from 'Nny, who unfolds himself from his position on the floor and unconcernedly walks the few steps to take Mike's controller and beanbag chair)

'Nny (without once looking at Zim):  Well?  You coming?

Zim:  Of course!  (he snatches Dib's controller from him and throws himself rather theatrically into the other chair)  Prepare for fiery doom!

Mike-the-Brother:  Don't you want to get a good luck kiss from KidK first?

Zim:  O_O **_No_**!

KidK:  Shut your trap, Mike.  Zim, who are you playing as?

Zim:  Hmmmm…yes!  The giant turtle-beast!  I will use the evil turtles' armor for my own gain!  And it's big, too.

Dib:  Heh.  I could say something about 'compensating' here, but it'd be too predictable.

'Nny:  Fine.  I'm Link—his sword is nice.

Zim:  Let's go!  I will crush you under my feet, pitiful hat-wearing human!

Gir:  Bowser-Master goes stomp stomp!  Like Godzilla!

Squee:  Yeah!  And Johnny is the hero person that _fights_ Godzilla!

'Nny:  I'm the hero?  Gosh.  Well, best put on a good heroic show, then.

Mike-the-Brother:  Of course, we all know who _wins_ that fight.

Zim:  Godzilla wins!  How can I _not_?!

Mike-the-Brother:  By letting Link shoot you with like six arrows for every time you can move your big, slow self over to hit him once.  Why aren't you using any special moves?  Have you never heard of the B button, man?!

Gaz:  Don't help him!  This is too funny!

KidK:  Go Zim!  Er…go 'Nny too!  Go both of you!

Mike-the-Brother:  And _that_ is the funniest of _all_.

Zim:  I do not require your assistance, Mike-beast!  For I know all about the B button!  (he looks down at the controller)  Where is it, again…?

Gaz:  So much for fiery doom…stab 'im, Link!  

Whilst Zim searches for the B button (aw! ^.^), 'Nny ends his long-range barrage of arrows and moves in for the kill.  Bowser is slashed, stabbed, and generally cut to pieces, and it really seems as though the battle has become one sided.  Suddenly, however, the giant turtle roars and starts spewing a huge gout of flame!  

'Nny (displaying emotion for the first time in the game):  Geez!  It breathes _fire_?!

Zim:  Wahahahahaaaaaaaa!  _Eat_ my fire, human!

KidK:  O_O  The doom _is_ fiery, after all.

Now it's Link's turn to sustain serious damage, as Bowser chases him across the arena with his Fire Breath.  The beast may be slow, but the flame is far-reaching, and 'Nny is now playing an entirely defensive game.  Soon, Link finds himself cornered at the very edge of the playing field.

Zim:  Heheheheh…amazing turtle-y victory is _mine_!  (he hits the B button, only to find that nothing happens)  Eh?  I _said_, amazing turtle-y _victory_ is **_mine_**!  (he hits the button again)  What's _wrong_ with the stupid thing?!

Mike (stifling a laugh):  Well…if you keep the Fire Breath attack going for too long, it needs some time to…_recharge_!

Zim:  Geh!  (he begins furiously and repeatedly hammering the button)  _Work_, you piece of junk!

Gaz:  Hey!  Don't break it!  That's mine!

'Nny:  Okay, I think a single smash attack should suffice here…

Link runs toward the stalled Bowser and gracefully swings his sword (which is nice) in an overhead chop.  When the blade connects, the already horribly damaged turtle-thing goes flying, and Zim, too distracted with pounding the B button, does nothing to save the player from falling off the edge and out of the game.

'Nny:  Yep.  That did it.

Zim:  O_o ……………I demand a rematch!  You cheated!

Gaz:  No he didn't, and no you can't have a rematch.  It's _my_ turn.  (she strides over and shoves Zim out of the beanbag chair)

Zim:  But…but…I can't lose to _him_!

KidK:  Aw, Zimmy, don't be sad.  (she pats the couch next to her)  Here, come sit with me.

Zim (all pouty ^.^):  *harsh sigh*  Fine.

He trudges over and climbs up on the couch next to KidK, who immediately puts an arm around him to pull him close.  He looks up at KidK, who smiles sympathetically, and then turns back toward 'Nny.

Zim (smugly):  Ha.  I win.

'Nny (confused):  Eh?  No you—

Gaz:  He doesn't mean at the game.  Forget him and let's play.  I'll make this as painless as possible because I like you.

'Nny:  Oh, don't hold back on my account.  Hopefully I can at least be decent practice for you before taking on your real opponent.

Mike-the-Brother:  Don't flatter yourself.  Soon enough we will have the match of the century…and it will be like nothing anyone has ever seen!

And, as Mike proclaims, soon enough he and Gaz are the two players seated in the chairs, having easily defeated their most recent challengers with barely an iota of trouble.  Once again, it's Samus versus Ness, the metal android against the big-headed skoolboy, the technological heroine against the psychic hero.  And, as usual, things have pretty much come to a stalemate.

Gaz:  Don't even try to escape the Samus Missile!

Mike-the-Brother:  But I _can_ escape!  Just watch me!  Look, I'm escaping!  PK Fire!

Gaz:  O_  Hey, just because your character yells it doesn't mean _you_ have to.

KidK:  Gosh, I don't ever know who to root for in these battles.  I mean, Mike's my brother and all, but he annoys me so much that I can't help but hope Gaz will win.

Squee:  Gaz should win, because it's her birthday.

Gir:  Yaaaaaay, Gazzy!  Birthday girl!

'Nny:  I agree.  Though it also wouldn't be fair for Mike to just _let_ her win.

Zim (all snuggly with KidK):  They're _both_ stinky, so who cares?

Dib:  _You_ don't, so long as you don't have to _move_…heheheh…right, Mike?

Mike-the-Brother:  I plague you with a rapid succession of PK Thunder!  Be annoyed!

Gaz:  The annoyance only makes Samus's rage grow stronger.

Dib (shaking his head):  In a world of their own…

KidK:  Oh, Zim, I wanted to thank you for keeping an eye on Sammi.  She really behaved herself, and now she's all sleepy.

Sammi:  *snore*  (she snores human-like snores…O_O)

Zim:  Well, what could you expect from a responsible Irken like me?

KidK:  Nothing less, of course.  (she hugs him even closer)  Thankies.

Zim:  You're welcome…ies.

Dib (indicating KidK and Zim):  And _also_ in outer space…

Gaz:  Ha!  You're too slow, Mike!  Now you've given me enough time to power up the deadly Charge Shot!  I would beware, if I were you.

Gir:  If Gazzy was Mikey, wouldn't Mikey be winning?  Or would Gazzy still be winning because she would be Mikey?  Or…

Squee:  Gir, look!  Pretty sparkles!

Gir:  Oooooo!  Do it again, Mikey!

Squee:  Phew!  I thought his head would explode.

Gaz:  Don't even _try_ to KO me with those measly long-range attacks of yours.  Come closer so I can…blast you!

Mike-the-Brother:  No way!  I'm not _stupid_.  (he looks at Gaz out of the corner of his eye and thinks to himself)  _I think I could keep this up for a while at least, and probably dodge the Shot when she does fire it, but…should I?  I don't want to lose, but I also don't want Gaz to lose.  But if I let her win, she'll be just as mad if not more mad than if I beat her.  I wish we could just keep playing forever, but sooner or later it has to end…still, until then, I'm gonna give it my best so Gaz can enjoy the game…_  I'm gonna kick you in the metal pants, Samus!

Gaz:  Not before I shoot _you_ in the _short_ pants, Ness!  Take my Charge Shot!

Samus fires off the powerful blast of energy, which flies through the air toward Ness at high speed.  Still, the two are far enough apart that Ness can dodge, and he does.  He bounces into the air with a typical Ness float jump, and lands on one of the upper ledges.  However, the skoolboy only rests there for a fraction of a second, as a huge explosion suddenly sends him soaring off the screen and into oblivion.

Mike-the-Brother (jaw drop):  O_o…………..a _motion sensor bomb_?!

Gaz:  Yup.  Nice, huh?  The strategy was inspired by _you_, actually.

Mike-the-Brother:  And yet I never saw it coming….cool!  Good game, Gaz.

Gaz:  You too, Mike.  (they shake hands)  Well, that's done.

Mike-the-Brother:  Want to do it again?

Gaz:  Nahhh…I've humiliated everyone enough for one evening.

Dib:  It's not even night anymore, much less evening.

'Nny:  Yeah, must be around two in the morning by now.  It _feels_ like two in the morning anyway.

KidK:  You know…it _does_.  

Zim:  How can a _time_ feel like anything?

KidK:  Well, whenever I stay up late, I get progressively more tired until about two, at which time I always get this weird feeling like I'm more awake than I've ever been in my life.  And I always start acting crazy and hyper.

Mike-the-Brother:  It's true, she does.  She always starts babbling made-up stories about Dragon Ball Z characters.  (he imitates KidK's 'two-o-clock voice')  'And then Vegeta came over and was all like, "I'm gonna blow you all up now, you smelly people," and Bulma said, "Shut up, Veggie," and then Veg killed that wuss Goku and that stupid cat Puar, at which point Piccolo giggled and declared, "I rule! Woo!"'

KidK:  Shut up!  I never said anything like that!

Zim:  Actually…you did.  And then Gir added in the part about something called 'ChiChi' exploding the world because something else called 'Master Roshi' was sitting on her head.

KidK:  Ohhhhh, _that_ story.  I remember that.

'Nny:  Funny, nothing weird has ever happened to _me_ a two o'clock…just your average, everyday horrors.  (note: Heheheh…horrors for _other_ people…*evil grin*)

Squee:  I've never purposely stayed awake this late before.

Gir:  And then Yamcha fell off a cliff and landed on Mister Popo, and Kami said, 'I woulda gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!'  Then he turned pink and flew to Australia!

Mike-the-Brother:  Uh oh.  But I don't wanna go home!  KidK, do you think we should call Mom and Dad?

KidK:  Don't have to.  I told them before that we'd probably be here all night.  And I lied and told them that Professor Membrane would be home for most of the time.  

Dib:  Really, he should be home soon…oh, that's creepy—here he is now.

The eight party people go quiet as they hear the front door open and close on the floor above, and then heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

Professor Membrane:  Oh, how nice—you have people over.  

Dib:  Hi, Dad.  Sorry we made a mess—these are our friends KidK, Mike, Johnny, Todd, and Gir, and our mortal enemy Zim.

Zim:  How dare—

KidK:  Good evening, sir.  It's nice to meet you!  (KidK is veeeery polite to unknown adults…she fears _everyone_)

Professor Membrane:  Well, well…this wouldn't be a party for my little girl's twelfth birthday, would it?

Mike-the-Brother:  Er, yeah it is, actually.

Dib:  Dad, you actually…know it's Gaz's birthday?

Professor Membrane:  Of course!  

Dib:  Oh!

Professor Membrane:  My personal assistant reminded me this morning!

Dib (smacking his forehead):  Oh…

Professor Membrane:  So, where's my birthday girl?

Gaz (unenthused): Over here.

Professor Membrane (striding over):  I have something for you.  

Gaz:  Great.

Professor Membrane:  I've been developing this technology for weeks.  (he holds out what looks like a box for a GameBoy game)  It's revolutionary software that allows you to create your own video games—without knowing a bit of code.  All you do is input the kind of information you want into your computer and the software will generate the game you develop.  The possibilities are endless!

He goes on and on about how amazing the game software is, detailing its capabilities and the process that was used to make it.  Meanwhile, Gaz is seething.

Gaz (thinking):  _What does he think he's **doing**?!  Does he really believe he can just forget my birthday every year for eleven years and then just make up for it by barely remembering it the twelfth?  That software may be cool…oh, it's cool all right…but it's such a throwaway because he was probably making it anyway!  And now he thinks he can just present me with it and I'll be happy that he gave me something that **everyone else in the world** is going to have in a few months?!  That's just so—wait, what's he saying now?_

Professor Membrane:  Actually, I first thought to develop something like this when I heard you complaining to one of your little friends on the phone about how you were sick of all the unchallenging games there are on the market.  Inspiration hit me, and I started work on the project that very day!  

Gaz (still stewing):  _Oh, real smooth, Dad.  That's a **real** nice touch. _ 

Professor Membrane:  So, there you are!  I know you've always loved video games, and that you want to become a game-developer when you grow up, so this'll give you a head start on all those other kids out there with the same dream!

Gaz:  _He knows what I want to do when I grow up?  I…didn't…_  What do you mean, 'head start?'

Professor Membrane:  Oh, you didn't think I was going to _market_ this, did you?  No, this is just for you!  I want my little girl to be successful, and this'll help you, I'm sure.  Though of course you have to supply all the creativity—storylines, characters, and the like.  I know you'll do fine.

For the first time, Gaz actually looks at the box the Professor had set down on the couch next to her.  It really does resemble a game box, and is purple.  However, the color is hardly what she notices first…

Gaz:  …'G.A.Z.?'  You named the software 'Gaz?'  (thinking)  _He actually remembers my name…_

Professor Membrane:  Of course!  After my beautiful daughter!  Happy Birthday, Gaz.  (he ruffles her hair in a father-type fashion, then gets up from the couch and goes to the door)

Gaz:  Hey, wait Dad.  (she goes after him and gives him a quick hug)  Thank you.

Professor Membrane:  You're welcome.  Now, where's that puppy?

Dib:  Um…upstairs, I think.  

Professor Membrane:  I'd better go feed her.  See you later, kids!  (he exits)

Mike-the-Brother:  Wow!  You got your own game-making thingy!  Now we can make all the cool games we wish Nintendo would make!

Gaz:  What do you mean 'we?'  I'm gonna make games that are so hard you won't know what hit you, Mike!  In fact…I'm gonna start right now!  (she goes over to the game room's computer console—for PC and online gaming ^_^--and pops the disk in)  Well…I guess you guys can help…but _only_ with this first game, and _only_ because you gave me pizza.

Gir (skipping over to the computer):  Yippee!  Can it be about a princess?  

KidK:  A warrior princess of love and justice?  (she gets up, causing Zim to fall over)

Zim:  Oof!  Hey!

Sammi:  *bark bark!*

Squee:  A warrior princess of love and justice who talks to animals!

Dib:  And fights aliens and other hostile paranormal entities!

'Nny:  Heh…she could power up by drinking Cherry 'freezy.

Mike-the-Brother:  And she has to be able to do _magic_ things.  (note: Mike is obsessed with 'magic things.'  Maniacal Dragon can vouch for me on this.)

Gaz:  Okay, okay, let's make this thing!

Several hours later, as the sun is just beginning to rise (though you wouldn't ever know that it even _set_ down in the lab), we find a scene very similar to that of New Year's Eve…only much messier.  There are gaming magazines strewn all over the room, and more of the pizza has gone missing.  Squee is fast asleep at one end of the couch by the Game Cube TV, having been put to bed there by KidK around three after he simply fell over from exhaustion.  Gir is sprawled across the two bean bag chairs, snoring a metallic snore.  KidK is seated upright, but asleep, on one of the room's other couches, where she had retired 'to rest her eyes' at about five in the morning.  Zim, though he will undoubtedly deny this later, is lying with his head on her lap, also dead asleep.  Dib is snoozing away at the other end of this couch.  'Nny, helpful to the core (you gotta love this guy ^.^), has volunteered not only to drive Sammi back to KidK's house, but to return with Dunkin' Donuts.  Meanwhile, the seventh and eighth members of the group are still wide awake—though they will likely regret this later—and are working hard at the computer console putting the finishing touches on their game masterpiece.

Mike-the-Brother:  Don't forget—the last boss is the evil Dark Overlord Saturnos…was he the one with the alien dragon, or was that the sub-boss?

Gaz:  No, that's him…the sub-boss has the gryphon.  Now, we never decided on the heroine's name.

Mike-the-Brother (shrugging):  I just assumed we named her Gaz…everybody else has a character in the party—Dib's the techno-type guy, KidK's the healer, I'm the mighty wind-mage, 'Nny's the swordsman, Squee's the obligatory kid with surprising psychic powers, Zim's the supposed 'beast master' and thinks he's really something with that laser of his, and Gir's the magical animal, so…you have to be the main character.

Gaz:  Yeah, I guess.  Makes sense, since I'm gonna be the first one to beat this thing.

Mike-the-Brother:  Right, but then I get my turn, right?

Gaz:  Yeah, but I know you'll never beat my score.  You never do.  Hey…Mike?

Mike-the-Brother:  Yeah, Gaz?

Gaz:  You know…even though Dad made me this software, and Dib renovated the room, and everybody chipped in for the Game Cube, and, well, that knife is really sweet—I think my favorite present is these earrings.

Mike-the-Brother:  How come?

Gaz:  Well…I guess because they were just a spontaneous thing.  You saw them and just figured I'd like them, and so you bought them.  You didn't even _think_ first.  

Mike-the-Brother (dryly):  Oh, come on, you _know_ I never _think_.

Gaz:  And it was your idea to have this party, and to get me the Game Cube in the first place.  And you _did_ take me to a movie.

Mike-the-Brother:  Well…(he looks embarrassed)

Gaz:  So…I guess what I'm trying to say is…I guess…(rapid-fire)  I guess I'm glad that you're my best friend and that we could spend my birthday together and really that's the best present of all!  …_God_, did that sound corny!

Mike-the-Brother:  Wow…I'm your best friend?

Gaz:  Yeah, well, don't get a big head about it.

Mike-the-Brother:  Right, we've already _got_ one of _those_ to contend with…does your brother _know_ that his head is huge?

Gaz:  You know…I really think he doesn't.

Mike-the-Brother:  Heheheheheh…

Gaz (clicking a few things on the computer screen):  Okay, that's the last piece of data.  I give you…'The Mystical Intergalactic Adventure of Gaz, Magical Warrior Princess of Love and Justice!'  Geh, we've really gotta do something about that title…

Mike-the-Brother:  I like it.

Gaz:  You would.  Now…let the game begin!  

And as Gaz starts on her mystical adventure, the story comes to a close.  Fade out with either cute techno-pop music or sometime sweeping and dramatic as you like, depending on which you think is more appropriate.

_The End!_


End file.
